James y Rose: Su noche de bodas
by liluforever
Summary: James y Rose han pasado muchas adventuras, y esta es una más, aunque lo que ninguno se esperaba es la participacion especial de su primo, Fred II


James y Rose: Su noche de bodas

Acababan de llegar a Paris, despues de horas celebrando que se habían casado. Su habitacion era amplia, esta formada por un vestibulo salon y con una habitación aparte en la que dormirian ambos.

James, estaba sentado en el sofa del salon con los pies sobre la mesa, mientras esperaba a su mujer Rose, que estaba desempaquetando las maletas y arreglando todo. Claro, estaba tardando mucho pero seguramente se deberia a que estaba preparando algo ya que Rose solía ser bastante perfeccionista y además, era su noche de bodas.

Mientras esperaba, James cogio el mando y encendío la tele, sin utilizar magia, ya que el y Rose habían decidido utilizar lo menos posible las varitas por si acaso. Estaban echando un partido de football, Francia - Inglaterra. Esto no le importaba ver mientras esperaba a su esposa.

De repente sono la puerta.

´Que raro´penso James, porque no habían pedido nada, pero aun así para no preocupar a Rosie, subío el volumen de la tele y fue a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrío se encontro con el rostro travieso de Fred Weasley, su primo y mejor amigo.

- " ¿Qué pasa Jamie? " y entro con unas latas de cerveza en su mano izquierda.

- "Hola Fred, ¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto confuso.

- "Pues mira Jamie, estaba pensando y tal y me di cuenta de que no queria dejarte solo ya que seguramente Rosie se iria a la cama pronto y pense en hacerte compañia, ya sabes."

Mientras Fred se acomodaba en el sofa en el que había estado anteriormente sentado James, este miro de reojo a la puerta hacia la habitación temiendo por la reaccion de Rose cuando viera a Fred en la primera noche de su luna de miel.

Mientras tanto, Rose desempacaba rapidamente las maletas mientras preparaba al mismo tiempo la sorpresa para su recien marido, su primo, James.

Puso velas aromaticas por todos lados encendiendolas a su vez y guardo las maletas en el armario.

Entonces se vistio con la lenceria que había ido a comprar con su prima favorita Lily. Lenceria mucho mas atrevida y sexy de la que solia utilizar pero que sabía que a James le encantaria. Asi que, saco todo su valor Gryffindor, se puso una bata y llamo a James.

Pasaron unos segundos y no obtuvo respuesta por lo que agarrando el picaporte, abrio la puerta y se le encendieron los ojos de rabia al ver a SU marido, bebiendo cerveza y viendo un partido de football con su primo Fred en su noche de bodas!

Rose no estaba furiosa, no. Estaba lo siguiente. Por lo que agarro el mando de la tele y la apago.

" Pero que co- Rose! " dijo Fred

" SAL DE AQUI AHORA MISMO, FRED ARTHUR WEASLEY, SI NO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA TODOS LOS PRIMOS QUE NO BESASTE A UNA CHICA HASTA QUE NO ESTUVITE EN SEPTIMO!"

" ¿Como sabes tu eso? " Pregunto Fred asustado

" Tengo mis contactos, Y AHORA, SAL DE AQUI AHORA MISMO "

" Vale, vale, vale " fue diciendo mientras salía, aunque antes de salir dijo: " Te enteraras por esto Potter"

James esta pretificado, mientras miraba culpablemente a Rosie. No sabia que haría ella, si mandarle a dormir al sofa o le gritaria un rato para dspues no habrarle en dias. Lo que hizo Rose, le sorpendío.

Está, se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo al baño, pasando por el cuarto principal.

James, sintiendose muy culpable y preocupado, fue detras de ella.

Cuando llego al baño vio a Rose sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas. James se sentó al lado suyo sin decir ni pio y esperó. Cuando oyó que Rose dejaba de llorar dijo:

" ¿Estas bien Ros? "

" Huy si James, estoy divinamente " contesto Rose sarcasticamente.

se quedaron otra vez en silencio y si previo aviso, Rose se levanto y le dijo:

- "Ven, quiero que veas lo que estaba preparando para ti"

Le agarro de la mano y le llevo al cuarto, al que en cuanto entraron le hizo darse la vuelta.

Estuvo un minuto y sintio la mano de Rosie agarrandolo por el hombro y al girarse la vío. Y si, la baba se le caia a chorros al ver a Rose, a su esposa, tan arrebatadoramente sexy delante suyo. Rose le miraba expectante y dijo.

- " Sorpresa... "

James no sabía que hacer, besarla o no. aunque se decidio por la primera.

Fue un roce leve en los labios que al no sentir como Rose se apartaba profundizo un poco, agarrandola por la cintura atrayendola hacia si y pasar su lengua por el labio interior de Rose, en cuanto sintio esto Rose espero un poco y entonces agarrandose de su cuello se abalanzo sobre James subiendo sus piernas a su cintura para estar mas cerca y asi revolver su pelo como solo ella sabía. Se separaron a falta de aire y de repente Rose noto como la entrepierna de su marido se abultaba levemente. Le miro. y este dijo intoxicado por sus ojos avellana:

- " Lo siento" Rose no necesito mas palabras para saber que era verdad, todo lo decian sus ojos llenos de amor al mirarla.

Y asi paso su luna de miel, entre besos, caricias y acciones de amor que les llevarian al cielo, un cielo particular, solo para ellos.


End file.
